theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Evils Kingdom
Evils Kingdom es el séptimo álbum lanzado por Akuno-P el 22 de Diciembre del 2010. Contiene dieciséis canciones con un cuadernillo de veintidós páginas a color. La portada del álbum fue ilustrada por Ichika. Canciones del Álbum #Oso Iluminado por la Luna #Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron #Chrono Story #La Locura del Duque Venomania #Devoradora del Mal Conchita (revisado) #Twiright Prank #La Hija del Mal #El Sirviente del Mal #Mensaje de Arrepentimiento #La Chica de Blanco #Re birthday #La Sastre de Enbizaka #Juicio de la Corrupción #Chica del Jardín en Miniatura #Latido de la Torre del Reloj #Lu Li La Lu Li La - La Canción Resonante Galeria Ilustraciones= Booklet tracklist and introduction by Ma.JPG|Listado de Canciones y una introducción por Ma Cinema_viewing_of_Moonlit_Bearwith_Ma's_commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Oso Iluminado por la Luna con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Abandoned on a Moonlit Night with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Extracto de la Noche de Luna en la que nos Abandonaron con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Chrono Story with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Chrono Story con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of The Lunacy of Duke Venomania with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de La Locura del Duque Venomania con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Repulsive Food Eater Conchita with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de la Devoradora del Mal Conchita con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Twiright Prank with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Twiright Prank con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of The Daughter of Evil with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de La Hija del Mal con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of The Servant of Evil with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de El Sirviente del Mal con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Regret Message with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Mensaje de Arrepentimiento con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Re birthday with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Re_birthday con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of The Daughter of White with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de La Chica de Blanco con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de La Sastre de Enbizaka con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Judgment of Corruption with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Juicio de la Corrupción con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Miniature Garden Girl with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Chica del Jardín en Miniatura con un comentario de Ma Cinema viewing of Heartbeat Clocktower with Ma's commentary.JPG|Una película mostrando la historia de Latido de la Torre del Reloj con un comentario de Ma Chronicles of Evillious page one.JPG|Línea del Tiempo de las Crónicas de Evillious (pág. 1) Chronicles of Evillious page two.JPG|Línea del Tiempo de las Crónicas de Evillious (pág. 2) Back cover of the booklet.JPG|Cubierta trasera del cuadernillo |-| Misc= EvilsKingdomCD.jpg|La portada del CD del álbum Seven Deadly Sin Trump Card series.JPG|Juego de Cartas de la Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales incluidas junto con la compra del álbum Evils Kingdom cards.JPG|Juego de Cartas incluidas junto con la compra del álbum por Gamers Evils Kingdom phone strap.JPG|Correa de celular de El Sirviente del Mal Evils Kingdom booksleeve.JPG|(Booksleeve) de Evils Kingdom incluido junto con la compra del álbum por Animate Evils Kingdom folder.JPG|Carpetas de Evils Kingdom incluidas junto con la compra del álbum por Comic Toranoana Evils Kingdom folder2.JPG|Carpetas de Evils Kingdom incluidas junto con la compra del álbum por Tsutaya Records Evils Kingdom bookmark.JPG|Marcador de Evils Kingdom incluido junto con la compra del álbum por Melonbooks Evils Kingdom (fake) Credit Card design given with the physical CD.JPG| Launchers of Evils Kingdom.JPG|Tarjeta de Crédito (falsa) de Evils Kingdom incluido junto con la compra del álbum Evilious Chronicles (wallpaper).jpg|El álbum en Épica del Mal: Libro Fanático de La Hija del Mal Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *El álbum continúa con el tema relativo a los acontecimientos en el Teatro del Mal; su cuadernillo describe el encuentro entre un intruso y Ma. Curiosidades *La portada del álbum representa todos los propietarios destacados de los contenedores, junto con su respectivo Contenedor del Pecado, a excepción de la Muñeca de Clockworker que se ve descansando en el fondo. *En los espejos detrás de Riliane y Allen, se pueden ver reflejados en su superficie las siluetas de "Rin" e Irregular, respectivamente. *En el cuadernillo del álbum, Ma alude a la suerte del intruso cuando le explicó la película relativa a la Muñeca de Cuerda; esta referencia se desarrolla en Evils Court. *Durante la película relativa de Engranaje, las musas de Ma se usarían en un juego de palabras para el intruso para ayudarle a descubrir su identidad, el lector puede recorrer el cuadernillo para obtener pistas sobre su código, y al final va a terminar con la palabra "magician", traducido, "mago". *Curiosamente, los documentos de la línea de tiempo previstos en el cuadernillo están parcialmente quemados en la parte inferior, ocultando la información relativa a EC 999. *Al superponer una ilustración del teatro en una noche estrellada sobre el CD, las letras y los números se pueden arreglar para que coincida con los orificios de la ilustración, la palabra "media luna" puede ser revelado, así como la palabra "espejo" en un formato espejo. Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web Oficial *Compra del MP3 Online. *Traducción Fan Online del Booklet en:Evils Kingdom fr:Le Royaume du Mal ~Evils Kingdom~ Categoría:Álbum Categoría:Canon Categoría:Creación del Pecado Categoría:Historia del Pecado Original Categoría:Serie de los Siete Pecados Capitales Categoría:Teatro del Mal